


Cancer

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, F/F, I'm so sorry, Inspired by Cancer, Sickness, supercat, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Cat is sick, she has a cancer, but Kara is going to be with her until the very end...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, there isn't anything else to say. I listened for the first time to "Cancer" by Twenty One Pilots and so I wrote this. I cried writing it, I cried so hard. But honestly, I'm kinda proud of succeeding in finishing it. 
> 
> Also, thank you Shizuru for beta-reading me :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW. 
> 
> Enjoy, if one might say that...

Kara didn’t want to go inside, she knew what it meant. She had known for weeks now. Carter had known too. That everything was ending. That their world was falling apart. She had seen it in his eyes, red from crying, that there was nothing more to do. They had to let go. The doctor had called them in the night before, because her state was worse than ever.

Cat was dying. She had been for a while. Cancer. That’s what they had told her after she had fainted the first time. Cat had been so strong then, almost like she already knew. She had remained impassive; the only sign that she had understood was the squeeze she had given Kara’s hand. Kara had done all the talking. She had asked what they could do, if there was a way to take it out. The doctor had looked at her apologetically, telling them that the only thing they could do was give her time. Months. But not much more.

When they had come home, they didn’t say anything. They just stayed on the couch with Kara holding Cat in her arms, trying to protect her from something that was slowly killing her from the inside. The older woman had cried that night in Kara’s arms, because she wasn’t ready to go. She had too many things to do. She needed time, so she started radiotherapy. But she was always so tired, so weak. She stopped going to CatCo, leaving her empire in her wife’s hands. Carter had been informed of her condition and he had come back from Metropolis to take care of her. He had taken a sabbatical from his job at the Planet. He was following in his mother’s footsteps, but it could all wait.

He had been so strong during all this, never crying in front of Cat. Only smiling, trying to bring joy into a house where hope had been replaced with fear and sadness. And he had succeeded; the last months with Cat were magical. She had done all the things she had never taken the time do. A week’s vacation, far away from National City, without caring about CatCo. Supergirl was barely needed, but she had said no to everything just to spend time with her wife and their son. It was time for her to be selfish, she couldn’t let go of Cat just yet.

The first week after the diagnostic had been hard. Kara had looked for the better treatment centers. She had even asked Alex to help her, to use the DEO equipment to save her wife, but she couldn’t do anything. Kara had been so angry, so frustrated. She was invincible, and she couldn’t even give that to the woman she loved the most; she couldn’t save her. What was the point of being a superhero if you couldn’t keep your loved ones alive.

For days, after Cat had drifted off to sleep (which was very early because the therapy was exhausting), she left the bed, going out on the roof, watching at the stars and praying. Asking Rao to give a little bit of its light to Cat; she begged her God to help her, to not let her down. Tears rolling down her cheeks whenever she did so. It woke Cat up every night; she could hear her wife crying. She didn’t need superhearing to know when Kara was crying; she could feel it inside her. She never mentioned it, as she knew the younger woman would feel guilty about it.

Cat had needed days, weeks, but eventually, she accepted it. She accepted that her time had come, that she wasn’t so young anymore, and that she had had a good life. Her only regret would be leaving Kara and Carter behind, because they were her everything. There were so many things she hadn’t done with her family, things she had never told them... So she had started telling them more often, and they had understood that she had accepted her situation. Cat had never let out her feelings before, and yet now she was, all the time. Telling them that she loved them, that she was proud of Carter and of the work he was doing. She had even told Lois that she didn’t really hate her, and that she actually enjoyed spending time with her. In all the years they had shared family dinners, Cat had never allowed herself to tell her. Even if though she had shown it. And when the words had left Cat’s mouth, they had both cried because they both knew what it meant. Lois had taken her in her arms, whispering to her that she would finally be the best journalist in the world, and Cat had chuckled at it. 

And then she had said her goodbye to CatCo. It had been very hard for her because she was giving up her empire, well not really. Her part would be going to Kara, she had made sure of it. But when she had talked to her employees, there had been tears in their eyes. Because Cat was damn good at speeches, so when she asked them to keep this society the way it was, with all of the integrity and quality they were all putting in it, they had applauded so hard that Cat had let a tear roll down on her own cheek. She didn’t want to be weak in front of them, but all of these incapable morons were her family too.

Less than a week later, her health had declined and she was admitted to the hospital. Carter had already said goodbye, just before Kara. He had left of the room quickly, almost running, barely stopping to hug her before he had flown away.She knew why, he had held back his tears so his mother wouldn’t see, so Kara wouldn’t see. But it couldn’t stay inside forever. She also knew that he would be in his aunt Alex’s arms, because she had been the one holding them together.

Kara looked at the door, she could already hear the beeps of the machines that kept Cat alive. She knew she had to go inside, so Cat could say her goodbyes to her too, and go peacefully. So she pushed the door, very slowly. Afraid. She had been in there before, when Cat was sleeping, holding her hand, caressing her pale and thin face. But she was still not prepared for it. The very little body of Cat, lost between the IV’s, the monitoring machines, the green and white sheets... When she entered, a very fake smile on her face to look brave, Cat turned her head towards her. Her eyes were tired, so was her entire body.

« You came. »

And Kara was already crying, because she wasn’t ready. She had had months to prepare but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough.

« Of course. »

_« Until the end »_ was left unsaid, but they both understood. Kara sat on the chairs next to Cat’s bed, taking her hand in hers. They said nothing, just looking in each others’ eyes, remembering one last time all the things they had shared and how strong their love was and would forever be, no matter what. But Cat couldn’t bear it.

« I am so thankful for everything. »

Her voice was raw, barely a whisper, covered by the machines. But Kara heard her; she always did. Kara just cried a little more. She wasn’t sobbing yet, but she didn’t trust her voice to speak. A nurse entered the room, she smiled sadly at the women and they both understood what it meant. Cat was crying too, now.

« You know, the hardest part in all of this, is leaving you. Carter will live his life like everyone after they’ve lost their parents. And I always knew that I would have to leave him. But you... I will miss our mornings, our nights spent reading together... »

A violent cough escaped Cat’s throat and she could feel her lungs burning. Kara made a sign to the nurse who injected a clear liquid in the IV. Cat looked at Kara, her eyes reddened by the tears.

« Would you sing to me, one last time? »

Kara kissed her forehead, her lips wet with tears. She didn’t know if she could; her voice would probably be awful. But she also knew that Cat didn’t care. So she opened her mouth, voice trembling, trying out the first notes of the only song that came to her.

_« All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere… »_

Cat’s eyes closed as the liquid entered her system causing her to drift off to sleep so her last moments wouldn’t be painful. It was easy for Cat to close her eyes, because Kara’s voice was soothing, and it made her feel so safe that even death wasn’t threatening anymore. So she let herself drift off, welcoming Morpheus’ arms, knowing that she would never leave them.

« Love you... »

Those were Cat’s last words and they had hit Kara hard, but she had promised her she would sing, so she sang, never stopping.  
Kara wanted to fall apart, to scream, to beg Cat to stay with her, but she kept singing. Cat deserved to leave the way she wanted, and if it was with Kara’s voice, then so be it.

_« Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow… »_

The machine monitoring her heart slowed, the nurse had left the room for the last moments of the Queen of All Media’s life. It was all ending, everything fading around them. Finishing like it had all begin, together.

_« And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world… »_

Cat’s heart gave up, and the machine’s continuous beep let everyone know that it was over. She could hear Carter’s crying on the other side of the door, and Alex holding back her tears too. She couldn’t let go of Cat’s hand yet, even after the nurse took the heart monitor away and left them both alone. Kara was still singing, the words not making sense anymore, but it was the last thing she could hold onto. Cat was gone. She had sang her to death like she had sang Carter to sleep so many times before. With tears wetting her clothes, she looked like a mess, but it was so unimportant. All that mattered was Cat’s body, cold and pale. Her face so thin and her eyes closed. She had drifted off to sleep, a sleep she would never wake from.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry? Please don't kill me? 
> 
> The song Kara's singing to Cat is "Mad World" by Gary Jules, which is a really beautiful song. 
> 
> I have a very very very big fan fiction in progress. It's a Harry Potter Alternative Universe that I want to do, Supercat of course.  
> If I ever write it (I have started actually but whatever), it will not be published before a long time because it might be the biggest story I have ever written... Tell me if you'd be interested in this project or not! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera or SupercatFanatic!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this OS and that it didn't make you cry too hard (actually I hope it did because I sure cried). Have a nice weekend! 
> 
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
